The following description of background art may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations together with disclosures not known to the relevant art prior to the present invention but provided by the invention. Some of such contributions of the invention may be specifically pointed out below, whereas other such contributions of the invention will be apparent from their context.
In cellular radio communication networks, such as the Long Term Evolution (LTE) or the LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), network planning comprises the use of common base stations (Node B, NB). User equipment (UE) may communicate with another UE via the base station(s), for example. Alternatively, it is proposed that the UEs may communicate directly with each other by applying resources dedicated by the network for a device-to-device (D2D) direct communication. The D2D communication has proven to be network efficient by offloading the traffic processed in the base station(s), for example.
New kind of devices and services are being constantly developed. For example, user equipment capable of communication with cellular communication networks such as LTE may be other than traditional mobile phones. Laptops and cameras may be equipped with capability to communicate directly with cellular communication networks such as LTE. However, in practice these devices comprise user equipment with different user interface.